


A Murder And A Feast

by Derian_the_imp



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Gun Violence, I Fucking Love This Show, I love Blitzo, I love Millie, I love Moxxie, I love Stolas, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Murder, chicken tenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derian_the_imp/pseuds/Derian_the_imp
Summary: I.M.P. gets into a bit of trouble and Stolas offers them dinner!
Relationships: Blitzo & Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Wisconsin adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to write multi chapter so wish me luck!

Blitzo barged into the break room startling his employees who were having lunch.  
“We have a mission!”  
“Couldn’t you have waited until AFTER we finished our lunch?” Moxie grumbled.  
“No! Time is of the essence my dear Moxxie!”  
Millie perked up and wagged her tail. “Where is it boss?”  
“It is in an exotic place called Wisconsin!”  
“Sir I don’t think Wisconsin is exotic. It’s a cold place filled with cows.”  
“Moxxie, does Hell have cows and cold? I didn’t think so!”  
Moxie just rolled his eyes.  
“Loony can you please open the portal for us?” Blitzo asked his hellhound daughter.  
“Yeah whatever.” she said as her adoptive father handed her the book.  
Loona opened the portal for the imps as they jumped through.  
***  
The imps came out into a grassy area behind a house. “So this is it!” Blitzo said. “The client said some sob story about her parents and how she wanted them dead. So they are our targets.”  
“Any other instructions sir?” The small white haired imp asked.  
“Make it look like a robbery gone wrong. She wanted it to look random so her friends don't look suspicious or some shit. Moxxie, you want to do the honors of breaking in?”  
“Of course sir.” Moxie said as he started to pick the lock.  
Soon the door was ready to be opened which Blitzo did.  
“Remember, be as noisy as you like and grab whatever you want!” Blitzo commanded as he tossed them sacks to put stuff in.  
The imps yelled and made as much noise as possible.  
Soon a woman could be heard from upstairs. “Honey I think someone is in the house! Please go check.”  
Blitzo pulled his pistol out and stood by the stairs. As the man came down the tall imp called to the man and held the gun to his head and yelled to the woman.”If you call the cops I kill him right now!”  
Then Millie called up to her “Come down right now or we will kill you and him!”  
After waiting a few moments with no reply Blitzo shot the man point blank before the group went upstairs to look for the woman.  
There was silence before they heard a whisper. They followed the noise silently as they reached a room and knocked down the door only to find the woman hiding while on the phone.  
“Moxxie this is all you!” Blitzo said as Moxxie aimed his firearm at the terrified woman.  
The last thing the woman ever did was scream as Moxxie shot her dead.  
The imps went back downstairs as they gathered their stolen goods.  
Blitzo pulled out his phone to call the hellhound receptionist only to be met with an answering machine. “God damn it”  
“What’s the matter sir?” the small imp asked his boss.  
“Well Loona seems to not be answering the phone.”  
As soon as those words left his lips they could hear sirens.  
“Fuck.” Millie mutterd.  
“RUN!” Blitzo ordered as they ran out the back door.  
They could hear the cops requesting back up as they jumped into the lake behind the house.  
They swam until they couldn’t hold their breath any longer. They came up for air as they changed their direction towards land.  
***  
When they got to land Blitzo shook himself off like a dog.  
“Good thing I invested in that water proof phone!” He called the office again and was again greeted by a voice message.  
“God fucking damnit.” He grumbled under his breath.  
“So what now sir? Is she going to let us back?” Moxxie asked  
“Welllll about that heh heh.”  
“God fucking damnit.”   
“So now what?” Millie asked in her sweet voice.  
“No idea!” Blitzo said with a clap of his hands.  
“Great, just great! The police are after us and we can’t get back home!”  
“Shhhh calm down Moxxie, it’ll all be ok!” Millie said as she hugged her husband.  
“I’m sure it will! Also have you guys ever seen water so clear!”  
***  
After hiding in the woods for what felt like hours Blitzo’s phone started to ring.  
“Could it be Loona?!” Moxxie and Millie asked at once.  
Blitzo checked his phone and it was....Stolas.  
Blitzo threw the phone to Moxxie. “Here you take it!”  
Moxxie rolled his eyes and answered it.  
“Oh Blitzy~ It’s been so long since we talked!” The owl prince cooed.  
Moxxie cleared his throat. “Umm this is Blitzo’s phone how may I help you?”   
“Oh. Where is my Blitzy?”  
“Well he is currently thinking of a way to get us home from the living world. His daughter won’t pick up the phone and we are currently hiding from the police.”  
“Well that just won’t do!”  
He snapped his fingers to call over a servant and whispered in his ear.  
Stolas went back to his cell phone. “It shall be taken care of. A servant will pick the book up from your office within the half hour and bring it back to me. It shouldn’t take more than an hour and a half. Toodaloo!”   
***  
As Stolas had promised an hour and a half later a portal appeared.  
The imps all ran through as they could start to hear the police coming.  
They all ran into an elegant room with the owl prince there to greet them.  
¨Ah welcome! I thought maybe you would like a cup of tea?¨ He asked as he magicked over some tea. All the imps accepted his offer and took small sips as the owl demon led them over to some chairs.  
¨I thought you would like to know what was holding up Bitzy's dear daughter. And the answer is I believe she went out with my daughter to go shopping.¨ The prince blushed lightly.  
¨So she abandoned all responsibility and risked our lives to go shopping?!¨ Moxxie yelled.  
¨Shhhh we are all ok now.¨ Millie said as she caressed her husband's hair.  
Stolas showed a picture his daughter had sent of herself and the hellhound at Stylish Occult.  
Blitzo blushed. ¨Well I think I'll have to talk to her about this.¨ He grumbled.   
After this Stolas invited them to stay for dinner.


	2. Dinner At The Owl’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo, Moxxie and Millie have dinner with Stolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short this chapter but I felt the ending was to good.  
> Don't change your channel! Next chapter should be lots of fun (I hope I haven't started writing it yet!)

The imps sat at the long table with Stolas sitting at the head of the table.  
“So little imps I hope you enjoy your meal, we have all kinds of food. And of course we have Blitzy’s favorite!”  
“Fuck yes, chicken tenders!”  
A servant handed the rest of the guests menus.  
“Oh absolutely lovely!” Stolas said as he looked at the dishes for the night.  
The other imps’ eyes grew as they saw all the elegant food. They hadn’t had such fancy food since their honeymoon.  
Stolas tucked a silk napkin into his shirt followed by Moxxie. Millie put her napkin on her lap and Blitzo started trying to do origami with his.  
Moxxie looked at the prince “So how was your day your majesty?”  
“Oh it was quite lovely. Also just call me Stolas.” He grinned.  
Moxxie smiled back.   
***  
Soon the servant returned and got their orders.   
“So how is the living world this time of year?” Stolas asked after giving his order.  
“Nice but cold.” Moxxie responded rubbing his hands on his arms.  
“Especially the water!” Millie chimed in.  
“A nice swim I hope?”  
“Not at all!” Blitzo replied.  
This made the owl chuckle. “Oh Blitzy you are so funny!”  
“Get a room.” Moxxie thought.  
Soon the servant returned with their food. Moxxie, Millie, and Stolas got steak where Blitzo got chicken tenders.  
They all thanked the servant as he left.  
As they started to cut their meal and make small talk Moxxie could feel something touch his tail.”Millie are you p-playing with my tail? This isn’t the time.”  
“No honey. Why?”  
Moxxie looked at his boss who was looking at him seductively. “Sir! Stop doing that!” He said quietly.   
“Aw come on Moxxie you aren’t any fun!” Blitzo pouted.  
“Hm?” Stolas perked up.  
“Someone was playing with my tail under the table.” Moxxie said as he glared at Blitzo.  
“Aw was my little Blitzy having fun~”  
Moxxie just rolled his eyes.  
“Moxxie stop being such a prude. Two friends can’t play with each other’s tails in public?” Blitzo said in his seductive voice.  
“Sir! You know how inappropriate tail touching is! A-and doing it infront of royalty?!”  
Stolas pouted. “Maybe we can tail touch later Blitzy~”  
Moxxie just groaned.  
“Come on Moxx it’s ok!” Millie replied. “We can do much more than that later.” She added with a whisper.  
The imp turned even more red. ”Oh m-my!”  
His wife gave him a quick kiss before going back to her meal.  
He smiled at that. She was perfect!  
Stolas tapped a glass with a talon. “Attention my little imps! I have a very important and well paying job for you.”  
“I don’t think Moxxie and Millie would be up for a foursome just yet.” Blitzo replied.   
The owl and imp couple all blushed.   
“No no not at all like that Blitzy! It’s an assassination! Your specialty!”   
“We’re listening.” Blitzo said with a raised eyebrow.   
“Well it’s a very interesting time in the human world as you may know. My sources tell me there might be a certain person trying to make things go a way that simply won’t do!”  
“Give us the deets.” The tall imp requested.


End file.
